Problem: Find the cubic polynomial $p(x)$ such that $p(1) = -7,$ $p(2) = -9,$ $p(3) = -15,$ and $p(4) = -31.$
Answer: Let $p(x) = ax^3 + bx^2 + cx + d.$  Then from the given information,
\begin{align*}
a + b + c + d &= -7, \\
8a + 4b + 2c + d &= -9, \\
27a + 9b + 3c + d &= -15, \\
64a + 16b + 4c + d &= -31.
\end{align*}Subtracting the first and second equations, second and third equations, and third and fourth equations, we get
\begin{align*}
7a + 3b + c &= -2, \\
19a + 5b + c &= -6, \\
37a + 7b + c &= -16.
\end{align*}Again subtracting the equations in pairs, we get
\begin{align*}
12a + 2b &= -4, \\
18a + 2b &= -10.
\end{align*}Subtracting once more, we get $6a = -6,$ so $a = -1.$  Back-substituting gives us $b = 4,$ $c = -7,$ and $d = -3.$  Therefore,
\[p(x) = \boxed{-x^3 + 4x^2 - 7x - 3}.\]